


The Lovers

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Pendragon Drabble Tarot [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arrogance, Calculated Risks, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Choices, Courage, Crime and Politics, Cursed with free will, Dynastic Succession, F/M, Fate, Female Agency, Free Will, Inevitability, Infertility, Loss, Love, Magic, Once it happened it was inevitable, Passion, Privilege, Regret, Sacrifice, Selfishness, Symbolism, Tarot, The Past Is Never Dead, Tragedy, living with past choices, not repentance, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's easier to believe you don't have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers

“We don't have a choice.” Uther had said. Ygraine had said it too. Nimueh is still saying it, and subtly the opposite.

“Do you wish you didn't have a son?”

He had had a choice. A squalling, red-faced, opinionated girl bastard. He could have made things right with Gerlois another way. He could have made other bastards.

But there is a moment. Ygraine turns to him, sun in her hair. “We don't have a choice,” she echos. His words, her own conviction. And in that moment, Uther has chosen. He doesn't want _a_ child to succeed him. He wants hers.


End file.
